Kami Bertempur Demi Persahabatan
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Apakah perjuangan mereka sampai disini saja?


**A/N : Saya author baru disini, Salam kenal, Ini story-ku yg pertama. So R n R**

**Kami Bertempur Demi Persahabatan**

Disuatu tempat Jo dan Ryo sedang berjalan di dekat tebing sedang mencari sinar pinar yang disegel oleh Tangan Hitam **(Ini musuhnya)**. Mereka benjalan diantara Lumpur yang berwarna biru itu **(Sebenarnya itu racun)** dan baunya sangat menyengat.

"Ryo, sebenarnya ini tempat apa ?", Tanya Jo sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti kita juga tahu !", Ryo menjelaskan.

"Sampai kapan kita di tempat semacam ini, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi !", Jo mengeluh.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Jo !", Ryo memberi semangat kepada Jo.

Jo terlihat hampir pingsan karena tempat itu. Kemudian mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan, dan mereka melihat ada yang bertarung disana. Yang sedang bertarung disana adalah Brett dan Retsu, Jo dan Ryo melihat lebih dekat lagi agar lebih jelas. Brett dan Retsu terdesak, kemudian Jo dan Ryo keluar untuk membantu Brett dan Retsu.

"BRETT ! RETSU !", Jo memanggil mereka dengan cemas.

"RYO ! JO ! Ahkirnya kalian dating juga !", kata Retsu.

"Bertambah 1 orang lagi ya ? Ini semakin seru saja", kata Tangan Hitam sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sekarang aku akan membantu kalian bertarung melawan si Tangan Hitam, Jo kau tetap dibelakangku !", perintah Ryo kepada Jo. Jo menganguk dan langsung dibelakang Ryo.

"AYO, hadapi kami !", kata Brett kepada Tangan Hitam.

"Sombong sekali kalian. Bila kalian melawanku, kalian semua akan menyesal !", kata Tangan Hitam yang sombong sekali.

Kemudian pertarungan dimulai, lama kelamaan semakin seru. Tangan Hitam mengeluarkan racun andalannya, racunnya itu terkena oleh Brett, Ryo, Retsu. Mereka bertiga pun jatuh.

"RYO ! RETSU ! BRETT !", kata Jo yang semakin cemas.

"Kami ti...tidak apa-apa !", jawab Retsu yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Hahahahaha... Racun itu pasti telah masuk kedalam tubuh kalian. Kalian tidak bias apa-apa lagi", kata Tangan Hitam dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk kearah mereka.

"K... kalau seperti ini keadaannya, kita semua akan kalah.", kata Retsu.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Retsu, kita harus memberikan tenaga kita kepada Ryo. Biar Ryo yang melanjutkan perjuangan kita, pertimbangkan baik-baik ?", usul Brett.

"Tidak perlu dipertimbangkan lagi, aku akan memberikan tenaga-tenaga terahkirku kepada Ryo", jawab Retsu, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ryo, kami akan memberikan tenaga kami kepadamu, jadi kau harus beisa mengalahkan Tangan Hitam !".

"Ba... Baiklah", Ryo mau menerima kekuatan dari Brett dan Retsu. Kemudian kekuatan Ryo meningkat drastis, dan racun ditubuhnya menghilang. Sekarang Ryo menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Wah... Ryo, kau keren sekali", kata Jo memuji Ryo** (Aku sependapat dengan Jo)**.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal yang lain Jo ! Sekarang kita harus fokus terhadap lawan", Ryo menjelaskan.

"Walaupun kekuatanmu telah meninggkat, tapi kau tidak akan menang dariku", kata Tangan Hitam.

"Jangan sombong dulu, nanti kau akan menyesal !", jawab Ryo.

Lalu, Tangan Hitam mengekuarkan jurus andalannya, "RASAKAN RACUNKU INI !"

"Uwaaaaaaa...", Ryo terkena serangan dari Tangan Hitam.

"RYO ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Jo yang cemas.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa !", jawab Ryo.

"Bagaimana apa kau menyerah sekarang, Ryo ?", tanya Tangan Hitam dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu", jawab Ryo dengan tatapan serius. "Terimalah jurusku ini ! Meriam Laut". Dan serangan Ryo mengenai Tangan Hitam.

"Ma... Maafkan aku... Tu... Tuan Ryo. Sebenarnya aku dipaksa oleh bosku agar siapa saja yang mendekat ke sinar pilar ini harus kuhabisi",kata Tangan Hitam.

"Cih... Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu", jawab Jo.

"Oh... Nona Jo, aku melalukan ini karena aku diancam oleh bosku. Jadi ampuni aku... Tuan Ryo ?", kata Tangan Hitam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tetap saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ryo jangan dengarkan !", perintah Jo.

"Jo, bukannya ada yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang telah mengakui perbuatannya dia akan berubah", tanya Ryo.

"Itu benar, jadi ampuni aku Nona Jo ?", tanya Tangan Hitam lagi.

"Jo, maafkan dia saja ?", tanya Ryo lagi.

"Karena Ryo yang mengatakannya, aku akan memaafkanmu ! Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu !", perintah Jo lagi.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi !", jawab Tangan Hitam. "Hihihihi, kalian telah tertipu olehku", dalam hati Tangan Hitam. "Aduh sakit sekali", kata Tangan Hitam lagi.

"Tangan Hitam, kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Ryo yang mendekat kea rah Tangan Hitam.

Kemudian Tangan Hitam menyerang dengan racunnya. Tapi tidak mengenai Ryo.

"Tangan Hitam, apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Ryo dengan marah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja", jawab Tangan Hitam. Ryo hanya menatap Tangan Hitam dengan marah. "Hei, tapi sebelumnya kau lihat kebelakangmu", perintah Tangan Hitam kepada Ryo.

Ryo melihat kebelakang dan ia melihat Jo tergeletak di tanah, raut wajahnya Jo buram. Jo kesakitan karena terkena racun dari Tangan Hitam.

"Jo... Kau tidak apa-apakan ? Jo jawab aku ?", tanya Ryo yang hampir ingin menangis. Dan Jo hanya meringis kesakitan. "Hei Tangan Hitam, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Jo ?", tanya Ryo yang semakin kesal dengan perbuatan Tangan Hitam.

"Aku hanya memberikan racunku, pasti racunnya telah masuk kedalam. Jadi, aku hanya menunggunya pergi ke akhirat saja... Hahahahaha", kata Tangan Hitam.

"Tangan Hitam, kau sungguh licik !", bentak Ryo.

"Aku bukannya licik, tapi aku menggunakan otakku dengan baik. Mungkin saja kalau kau menggunakan otakmu, kau tidak akan tertipu olehku", Tangan Hitam menjelaskan.

Ryo berpikir sejenak, "Tangan Hitam, kumohon beri tahuku bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Jo !", Ryo memohon kepada Tangan Hitam.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau memohon kau harus menggunakan kata Tuna", Tangan Hitam menberi tahu.

"Ryo, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh kepadanya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya", Jo menjelaskan.

"Ayo, bagaimana. Kau mau memohon kepadaku ?", tanya Tangan Hitam.

Didalam hati Ryo ada keraguan. Tapi terpaksa demi menolong Jo,dia memohon kepada Tangan Hitam, "K...Kumohon, selamatkan Jo, Tuna Tangan Hitam !".

"Baiklah akan kuberi tahu caranya. Caranya adalah dengan memindahkan racun yang ada dalam tubuh Jo ke dalam tubuhmu. Dengan begitu, Jo akan selamat dan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya.", Tangan Hitam memberi tahu kepada Ryo.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan !", kata Ryo. Dan racun yang ada tubuh Jo mulai pindah ketubuh Ryo.

"Ryo, jangan lakukan itu. Nanti kau yang malah celaka !", Jo memperingatkan Ryo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jo. Lagipula kita kan teman.", Ryo menjelaskan.

Karena mendengar hal itu, Jo ingin menganis. Proses pemindahan racunnya telah selesai. Tenaga Ryo mulai melemah.

"Bagus.. Bagus, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan berakhir di akhirat. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menghabisi anak perempuan itu terlebih dahulu", kata Tangan Hitam dan mulai menyerang lagi, "Dinasahlah kau !".

Jo tidak terkena serangannya, karena Ryo melindunginya.

"Ryo, orang sepertiku tidak pantas kau lindungi. Sebaiknya kau lindungi dirumu sendiri, jangan menolongku", bentak Jo yang menahan tangisannnya.

Ryo memejapkan matanya dan berkata, "Kau pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa sahabat itu harus saling menolong. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang jahat, perbuatanmu yang dulu sudah kau rubah. Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya aku tetap akan menjagamu".

Dari detik sekarang Ryo mulai serius dan dia memulai serangannya. Ryo banyak bergerak dan serangan tidak ada yang kena satupun. Karena ia banyak bergerak, tenaganya semakin melemah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak, itu sangat membantu. Semakin kau banyak bergerak, racunmu telah menyebar ditubuhmu. Sekarang hanya menunggumu mati saja. Tapi, karena aku sangat bosan. Jadi, aku akan bermain-main sebentar", kata Tangan Hitam sambil menatap kearah Jo dengan tatap jahat.

Kemudian Tangan Hitam kembali menyerang Jo dengan racunnya, tetap saja Ryo berusaha untuk melindungi Jo. Dan Ryo pun jatuh tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Jantungnya Ryo hampir berhenti **(OMG)**.

"Ryo, sudah kukatakan jangan melindungiku lagi", bentak Jo yang telah mengeluarkan air matanya sambil memegang Ryo dengan erat.

"Tenang, Jo. Aku ti...tidak a... apa-apa", kata Ryo yang ingin menenangka Jo.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana ? Keadaanmu saja telah seperti ini", bentak Jo.

"Jo, apakah kita akan kalah sampai disini saja ?", tanya Ryo dengan nafas-nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh kalah disini. Kita telah berjanji kepada Brett dan Retsu untuk melanjutkan perjuangan mereka", jawab Jo. Ryo pun menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. "RYO", teriak Jo dengan menjatuhkan setetes air matanya.

Setelah air matanya jatuh, tiba-tiba keajaiban telah terjadi. Segel sinar pilar itu lenyap dan menjadi kekuatan untuk Ryo** (Hore... Ryo tidak jadi mati)**.

"Apa yang telah terjadi ?", tanya Tangan Hitam.

"Se...Se...Segelnya terbuka", kata Jo dengan nada kaget.

"Dan menjadi kekuatanku",kata Ryo yang melanjutkan kalimat Jo.

"Walaupun kau bertambah kuat, aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu !", kata Tangan Hitam yang amarahnya sudah bangkit dan memulai serangannya. Ryo dapat menghindari serangannya.

"Serangan yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh lagi kepadaku.", bentak Ryo dan ia berhasil menghindar.

"Ini tidak mungkin... Ini mustahil...", teriak Tangan Hitam.

"Kau sudah menyerangku, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu", kata Ryo dan memulai serangannya dengas jurus andalannya. Serangannya mengenai Tangan Hitam dan ia berusaha untuk menangkisnya.

"Tu...Tuan Ryo, ampuni aku. Jika kau mengampuniku, aku akan berubah !", kata Tangan Hitam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan mempan !", bentak Ryo.

"Aaagggghhhhh", nyeri Tangan Hitam dan Tangan Hitam dapat dikalahkan.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Segelnya telah hilang", kata Ryo dengan santai sambil menatap langit biru.

"HOOREEE...", Jo berteriak dengan senang dan bersemangat sambil melompat tinggi.

~The End~


End file.
